


Shape of My Heart

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kurt tried to win back Blaine's forgiveness and his heart, and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes a lot of time period changes than from the show. So, a few things have changed and some characters are not in the story. It mainly focuses on Kurt and Blaine's relationship. And also, Karofsky is NOT in this story. He and Blaine never dated and I took a little twist on the scene where Santana is being her usual self with Kurt. Enjoy!
> 
> The song I used is I Bet My Life by: Imagine Dragons

**1.**

The place wasn't bad. It was a little loud, but it was public and not too crowded. Kurt figured that meeting Blaine in a public area would be best, even if he did prefer a more private scenery. He had to take it one step at a time.

The biggest step was contacting Blaine, hoping Blaine would talk to him and meet him somewhere. As surprised as he was that Blaine was willing to meet with him, he was ecstatic and a little nervous. For months they haven't spoken, very long months. Blaine was back in Ohio, and now so was Kurt, for very different reasons. Kurt just hoped that Blaine wouldn't turn away from him, even if the situation would have called for it.

Kurt had a long talk with Rachel and he knew what he had to do. He even talked to his dad about what he wanted to do. Burt told Kurt to not rush things and to go slow. Kurt was prepared to go at any speed Blaine wanted, so long as it meant that Blaine would forgive him, and love him again.

His eyes lit up when he saw Blaine walk through the door. He smiled at the sight. Blaine's hair was still slightly gelled and he was wearing one of his many bow ties. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and gave a warm smile as he walked over to him. Kurt got up, almost stumbled, and greeted Blaine with a friendly hug. Blaine, by impulse, almost leaned in for a kiss but quickly changed the direction. Kurt wouldn't have minded a kiss.

“Hey, thanks for meeting me,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he took off his shoulder bag and sat in a chair across from Kurt.

“No problem. How are you? I heard you moved back here and working at McKinley,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded.

“Rachel and I decided to try and help out there for a little while. What about you? Is it true you're the new Warbler director?” Kurt asked. Blaine practically beamed.

“I am! It's not my dream job, but it's going well,” Blaine responded. Kurt nodded.

“Good, I'm glad to hear that.” There was a brief moment of silence before Blaine spoke again.

“I was...surprised you called me,” he admitted. Kurt let out a breath.

“I was surprised you answered,” Kurt said back.

“So was I,” Blaine said softly. Kurt sat up straight. It was now or never.

“Blaine, I know that...we drifted apart, and we said some things and...not a day goes by that I don't feel like...” Kurt was rambling.

“Kurt...”

“No,” Kurt said sternly. “I'm gonna say this. Blaine, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I know you said you would never forgive me, but I am sorry and I still love you,” Kurt said. He couldn't read Blaine's expression. But from what Kurt could see, it was mixture of confusion, relief and indifference. Normally, one of them would reach for the other one's hand. Blaine didn't reach for Kurt's hand. And as much as Kurt wanted to take a hold of Blaine's hand, he didn't. Not yet.

“Kurt...” Blaine started again.

“I know I keep interrupting, but here's the thing. I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to win you back. I'm gonna win your forgiveness first, and then I'm gonna win back your heart,” Kurt declared. Blaine let out a breath. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Kurt that it was over and too late, but the other part of him felt such a sense of relief to hear Kurt say those things.

“I have to say I wasn't expecting this,” Blaine said. It felt like the safest thing to say. Kurt let out a sigh of relief. That response was better than Blaine saying no.

“I know, I sprung this on you so suddenly. Just...please don't hate me,” Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

“I couldn't hate you even if I tried,” Blaine said honestly.

“I'm not...” Kurt started, afraid to ask the next question. “I'm not keeping you from someone...am I?” Kurt asked.

“No, there's no one else. You?” Blaine asked. Kurt immediately shook his head.

“No,” Kurt responded right away.

“Can we go somewhere else? I'm really hungry and I don't want this to end right now,” Blaine said hesitantly. That seemed to give Kurt some hope that Blaine was willing to give him the chance to win him back.

“Definitely. I don't know about you, but I could really go a big slice of pizza,” Kurt said. Blaine laughed with good humor.

“I will never turn down pizza.”

“Well, let's get some pizza. And you can tell me about Dalton. Of course, I know we work in different schools, so of course, you don't have to talk about song selections. And if possible, maybe complain about some of the members, because I've got a few complaints,” Kurt said as they got up from the table.

“Trust me, I do too.”

 

**2.**

“Food. Drinks. Movies. Junk food...” Kurt get going over and over about everything needed for the party. Rachel watched her friend go back and forth. He looked at his phone and gasped.

“Sodastream! Gotta get that going. Blaine will be here soon!” Rachel followed Kurt into the kitchen. They were having a small party at Kurt's house with a few friends. Noah, Santana, Brittany and Sam would be there and Kurt invited Blaine. Kurt immediately went out and bought a sodastream when Blaine said he would definitely come. He turned it on and waited for the orange soda to come out. It was Blaine's favorite.

“Relax, Kurt,” Rachel said softly.

“I am...I will. I just...I just want this to be ready for him. I swear this thing drives me crazy, but I like hearing the sound now,” Kurt said. Two weeks ago, Kurt met Blaine to talk to him and since then, they were talking every day via phone, or text message. Kurt stayed away from anything overly personal, only if Blaine offered any. He was going at Blaine's pace, and it was slowly starting to feel like they were the best of friends again.

The doorbell rang. Kurt looked at his phone and smiled. Blaine sent him a message that he had just got out of his car. He took the half full cup of orange soda and went to the front door. He opened it to find Blaine holding a covered plate.

“Hey! I brought cheesecake. The one with the chocolate swirl and chips on top, the one you like,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled at the gesture.

“Thank you! Here, let's trade,” Kurt said. Blaine walked into the house, gave Kurt the cake and took the drink.

“Orange soda?”

“Freshly made! I can make more. Just let me know,” Kurt said. He pulled off the lid and his eyes widened a he saw the cheesecake. Blaine brought Kurt his favorite cheesecake. He had to believe that was a positive step.

“That smells heavenly,” Kurt nearly moaned. Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his soda.

“You made this?” Blaine asked. Kurt put the lid back over the cake.

“I did! I have a sodastream!” Kurt said almost proudly. He took the cake into the kitchen while Rachel greeted Blaine with a hug. They chatted for a bit while Kurt came out of the kitchen. Blaine's soda was half way gone.

“Did you want some more?” Kurt asked.

“I'm okay, thank you. I thought you hated that sodastream,” Blaine said. Kurt shrugged. The doorbell rang.

“I...I bought it, mainly for you. Now, Dad and Carole can't seem to stop using it. But it was mainly for you,” Kurt said before he rushed to the front door. Everybody was arriving. Blaine couldn't help the small smile. He looked down at his soda, then greeted Puck and Sam.

The evening was pleasant. Cheesecake was eaten, movies watched and conversation flowed smoothly. It wasn't long till Blaine was the only one left at the house. He stayed to help Kurt clean up. Even though Kurt said he didn't have to stay, Blaine never left.

“I'm glad you came, thank you,” Kurt said as Blaine came into the kitchen with the paper plates. He tossed them into the garbage can before he responded.

“Thanks for inviting me. It was fun. I had fun,” Blaine answered. Kurt smiled.

“Do you want some more soda before you go?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

“No, thank you. You really didn't have to buy that. I know it drove you crazy...” Blaine said. Both men paused for a moment.

“It does, but I don't mind it. Dad wants to try different flavors. He likes the taste better than the ones in the cans.” Blaine nodded, he believed Kurt.

“Oh! I'm about to move into an apartment soon. I just have to wait for the inspection to finish,” Blaine said.

“Great! Do you need help moving? Does that mean we get to have another party?” Blaine laughed.

“The help I could use, if you are available. I'll think about a party later in the future. We can order Chinese food and watch movies the first night,” Blaine said.

“Good, it's a date!” Kurt said, but then cleared his throat. “I mean...”

“It's okay,” Blaine interrupted. “I know what you meant.” Kurt smiled and nodded.

“I'll walk you out,” Kurt offered. Blaine accepted. It was a good night with a good friend.

 

**3.**

The apartment was very nice. Kurt cleared his whole day so he could help Blaine move. Blaine said that it wouldn't take all day, but Kurt insisted. Blaine didn't have a lot of furniture yet. Kurt made sure to add that to his list of things to take Blaine shopping for. As they were figuring out which box goes in what room, Kurt kept getting a lot of text messages. He would quickly reply to them and put his phone away.

“You're popular,” Blaine joked. Kurt laughed.

“No, I'm sort of planning something with Mercedes. I may need your help too, and possibly your warbler boys help,” Kurt said. Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him his full attention.

“What's up?” Blaine asked. Kurt explained to him about getting Rachel's hopes up and going back to New York and back to NYADA. Blaine listened to every detail of the plan. Kurt let out a sigh as he finished the story.

“Anyway, that's why I need your help and your glee club,” Kurt said. Blaine kept quiet for a moment. He turned to Kurt and stared right into his eyes.

“No,” Blaine answered. Kurt blinked a few times.

“What?”

“No, I will not help Rachel get back into NYADA. I will gladly help encourage her to go back to New York, but not NYADA,” Blaine answered in full detail. He went back to a random box while Kurt stood kind of stunned. Blaine normally went along with Kurt when it came to ideas like that. At least, that's what Blaine used to do.

“Rachel is your friend,” Kurt said.

“I'm not so sure about that anymore,” Blaine responded honestly.

“She is. She said so herself. She misses you,” Kurt insisted.

“My answer stays the same,” Blaine responded firmly. Kurt stood with his arms folded.

“Why not?” Blaine turned to Kurt, kind of irritated that Kurt would even ask him that.

“Do you really want to know that answer?” Blaine asked. The one thing Kurt really noticed about Blaine is that he had become very straight forward. He was still the polite dapper man, but Blaine spoke up more. Kurt unfolded his arms.

“Yes. I do,” Kurt said. Blaine pushed the box aside.

“I love Rachel. I do. I will always love her, but there are things she has done that I cannot support. She mouthed off to the Dean at NYADA and willingly walked away because, just like Rachel, she felt she didn't need it because she had broadway. And when broadway got too boring for her, she tried to leave that too. I'm sorry that her attempt at a television career didn't work out, but you know what, she doesn't deserve to go back to NYADA. She walked away from it. Why should I encourage someone who walked away from an opportunity to go for it and support her getting a second chance? Nobody is supporting me or you in getting a second chance. Since the whole...” Blaine paused for a moment. Kurt didn't say anything.

“I just think that people get over looked who may deserve a second chance. Rachel going back to NYADA isn't one of them. I'll gladly help her go back to New York. Because, let's face it, people like her and even you, don't belong in a dump like Ohio.” Kurt took in everything Blaine said. He walked a few steps forward. As much as it was hard to hear someone say that, it was true. Kurt told Rachel walking away from NYADA was a mistake. But he was her friend, and a friend always tries to encourage their friends.

“I understand,” Kurt said finally. “And I do agree...but you forgot one thing,” Kurt added. Blaine looked at him baffled.

“What do you mean?”

“You don't belong here either. And...I know that it was difficult after...you know what? My point is, you don't belong here either. When...maybe when the spring starts, we can try again, at NYADA or just New York,” Kurt suggested. Blaine gave a small smile.

“Maybe,” he said. Kurt accepted that

“I'm glad you told me how you felt. And...I fully support your answer,” Kurt said. Blaine could tell Kurt meant it.

Kurt meant what he said when they met up that night. He was going to win Blaine's forgiveness and then his heart. Blaine wasn't completely there yet, but it was getting close. That was one of the things Kurt and Blaine had problems with. Neither one could really tell the other how they felt when it came to possibly making the other upset or angry.

“Thank you,” Blaine said.

“Shall we get back to unpacking?” Kurt offered. Blaine nodded in response.

 

**4.**

Coffee dates. Kurt and Blaine tried to schedule coffee dates. Coffee dates were good. Coffee dates were their thing. It was on a coffee date that Blaine said he loved Kurt for the first time. Kurt was early at The Lima Bean. He ordered Blaine's coffee and his, along with a couple of cookies. Glee club was stressful and it didn't help that Kurt was helping with Santana and Brittany's wedding. He was happy for them, sure he was. Blaine was helping too, and it helped that Blaine was just as indifferent about the wedding as Kurt was.

He couldn't concentrate on that right now. He was happy with the way things were going between him and Blaine. Kurt gave him his space and they were growing to be the close friends they used to be. Kurt didn't say he loved Blaine, not since the night they met. No matter how much he wanted to tell Blaine that, he had to remember that he was still earn forgiveness and then he could earn Blaine's heart. They were talking more about the things that happened in high school.

Especially the painful memories that happened. Blaine brought them up and they were able to talk about them without shutting down, or pretending to not be hurt by what was said. That was good. It was really good. Blaine's apartment was very nice and Kurt had often spent the night there. On the couch of course, even if Blaine did offer his bed multiple times.

It was hard, though. There were times where Blaine and Kurt were out somewhere, hanging out and some guy would hit on Blaine. He was too polite, though. Of course, sometimes guys would hit on Kurt in front of Blaine, and Kurt said the same thing. Blaine admitted that he went on a couple of dates, but he wasn't seeing anybody exclusively. Kurt said the same thing.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine walk into the coffee house. He smiled but it immediately faded when he saw Blaine's reaction. He looked like he had been crying and his hair was not styled. He sat down and cleared his throat. Blaine may have gotten straight forward, but he never wanted to bring anybody else down. Kurt watched as Blaine composed himself and tried to smile at Kurt.

“Sorry I'm a little late,” Blaine said.

“What's wrong?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

“It's...it's okay. I'll be all right,” Blaine answered. Kurt leaned forward onto the table. Their order was ready for pick up, but Kurt wasn't leaving.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked gently. The tears came rolling down his cheeks again. Kurt hated seeing that look on Blaine's face. It brought back that painful memory. But he had to remember that it wasn't that situation, it was something else and Kurt was going to make him feel better.

“My dad...he left my mom last night,” Blaine said in a shaky voice. Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine's mom was one of the sweetest women he had ever met. Her and Carole were practically best friends, even when he and Blaine broke up. Kurt only met Blaine's father a few times. The man wasn't bad, he wasn't unkind, but he seemed more disinterested than anything.

“What? Wh...”

“Mom said that they were having problems. Had been having problems for a while and last night...I guess was the last straw and he said he was leaving. He packed his things and he left. I'm pretty sure they are going to get a divorce,” Blaine explained. He wiped away the tears forcefully. Kurt couldn't help himself, he reached across the table and took a hold of Blaine's hands. Blaine squeezed them tightly, as if he had waited to hold them for a long time.

“I'm so sorry, Blaine. Is Pam okay?” Kurt asked. Blaine smiled. Rather than ask if Blaine was okay, Kurt asked if his mom was okay. She was the one who was really suffering.

“She will be. I'm gonna check on her later tonight. She's at work right now. She said that she needed to be distracted,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded.

“What about you? Do you want to skip our coffee date?” Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's knuckles with his thumb.

“Can we just...take our coffee to your house or my apartment? I just...I need to be...” Blaine hesitated but Kurt picked up on it right away.

“We will do whatever you want. We can go to your apartment with our coffee and the cookies I ordered and just watch movies. No sappy movies. How about dinosaurs? Jurassic Park? No love triangles there or married people.” Blaine laughed.

“That would be nice,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he got up from the table.

“I'll get our order and we'll be on our way,” Kurt said. Blaine got up from the table.

“Kurt?” he called. Kurt turned around and met Blaine's eyes.

“Yes?”

“Before...before the whole thing with my dad came up, I was going to tell you something today. I really want to tell you now,” Blaine said. Kurt waited patiently.

“Okay.”

“I forgive you. I'm sorry that I said I wouldn't. It's not true. You're a part of my life, and you always will be. That won't ever change,” Blaine said sincerely. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Forgiveness.

“Thank you...Blaine,” Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt grab their order. They left the coffee shop together. Neither one realized that they left, with their arms linked together.

 

**5.**

Kurt and Rachel were walking down McKinley hallway. Blaine was going to meet them for lunch when he heard Santana call his name. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. Rachel said nothing but she didn't keep walking. Kurt turned around to face Santana.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Santana asked in a sweet voice. Only those that knew her well knew that wasn't her sweet voice at all. Rachel was going to try to leave but Santana told her to stay. Kurt wasn't in the mood for this, but he stupidly stayed put.

Santana first started off when saying that what Kurt said may have had a point and for a split second, Kurt and Rachel thought she was being genuine, until she kept going.

“Or maybe it didn't work out with you and Blaine because you are a judgmental little gerontophile with a mouth like a cat's ass. Maybe Blaine got tired of hearing your shrill, self-aggrandizing lecture about how you felt the two of you were at the very apex of the gay rights movement every time you...” and Santana kept going.

Kurt's eyes darted over Santana's shoulder and saw Blaine was looking for them. Blaine saw them and could hear Santana's voice travel. He saw Blaine's face and watched him make a B-line toward Santana. He stopped right behind Santana and glared at her when she said his name again.

“Maybe Blaine didn't want to be with someone who looks like they just removed their top row of dentures...”

“Every time they smiled or someone who doesn't dress like an extra out of one of Andy Dick's more elaborate wet dreams,” Blaine said as if he were reciting a line straight from Santana's book. Both Kurt and Rachel looked at Blaine with wide eyes when Santana stopped and turned toward Blaine.

“Blaine, fancy seeing you here,” Santana started sweetly. Blaine folded his arms.

“You're like a broken record, Santana. I know everything you're going to say depending on your body language, the tone of your condescending thinks she's a bad bitch voice, and the way you feel that just because you speak everybody adheres to your every will,” Blaine started. Santana folded her arms and just smiled.

“Look here...”

“No, you look here and you shut-up for a change,” Blaine interrupted. Kurt's mouth gaped open and Rachel covered hers, to keep from gasping.

“I'm totally happy about you and Brittany getting married, everybody deserves to be happy. Everybody deserves to state their opinion just as much as you do and not feel like someone was pulling their skin off. That's what it feels like when you talk, Santana. You are judgmental, arrogant, very self-centered and while you do have the qualities of a decent human being, you choose not to use it in order to watch the people around you suffer. God forbid that you actually cared about what other people were feeling. I bet you didn't think much about Brittany's feelings when you and Quinn were going at it, quite a few times at the wedding,” Blaine said with a smirk. Santana's eyes widened.

“Yeah, Kurt and I heard you, all night and I really, really hope you heard me and Kurt too,” Blaine added. “And do we also want to mention how long it took you to actually break up with Dani when you got back together with Brittany? Does anybody ever wonder _why_ you all of a sudden mentioned Dani but  only as you were dating, not once as two broke up or anything?” 

“You better shut your...”

“I will stop talking when I'm done, and you are done talking,” Blaine said and took a step forward. “I suggest you turn around on your high heel horse shoes, and walk away and never talk about this again. Oh and one more thing, if you _ever_ talk to Kurt like that again,” he only said Kurt, he didn't mention Rachel or anybody. “Not only will you and me get into a bitching match of our own, but I will go as far as to make sure that your little latina mouth will never think of uttering another hurtful thing for as long as you live. You may leave now.” 

Santana exhaled one long breath before she glared at Blaine until she walked around him and left. Blaine watched in silent triumphant as he saw Santana turn the corner. He turned back to Kurt and Rachel who were still looking at Blaine in awe.

“I'm hungry, how about you two?” Blaine asked.

“Would it be incredibly corny if I just hugged you tight and said my hero?” Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and held out his arms.

“I love corny,” Blaine said. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and actually said the words, my hero to him. Blaine hugged him tightly. Rachel joined in on the hug.

“Blaine is our official Santana shield. This is a side of you I've never seen, Blaine,” Rachel said. Kurt released the hug and took a hold of Blaine's hand – not caring if he was stepping over his boundaries or not. Blaine was the one who laced his fingers with Kurt's.

“I didn't know I had this side,” Blaine admitted.

“Of course you did,” was all Kurt said. The three walked down the hallway. When they reached outside, Rachel's phone rang. She stepped away to answer it, giving Kurt and Blaine time alone.

“You know what she said isn't true at all,” Blaine said. Kurt looked at him.

“What?”

“She wanted to get under your skin. Although, she can get kind of disgusting with mentioning dentures,” Blaine said. Kurt chuckled a little.

“I can handle her, just sometimes she can take it too far. I mean...I thought I was doing better,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a gentle squeeze.

“We both are. I think we've grown up a bit. It just had to hit bumpy parts to get to where we are now. I wouldn't trade it, you are everything to me. I just want you to always know that,” Blaine said with a soft voice. At that moment, it almost felt like if it was just a few more seconds, Blaine and Kurt would have inched their heads together and shared a kiss.

“All right! Let's go, I'm hungry,” Rachel said. Both boys were disappointed but they hid it well as they walked with Rachel. Kurt felt Blaine's thumb gently caress his hand. Kurt had a feeling that he was almost to winning Blaine's heart back.

There was just one more thing to do and for once, Kurt felt he and Blaine were ready for it.

 

**1.**

It was their usual coffee date, at least to Blaine it was. It took a couple of months of planning and Rachel was set to move back to New York soon, but she helped with everything. Even Santana and Brittany were willing to help. More Brittany than Santana, although Kurt believed that secretly Santana had a bit more respect for Blaine since that day in the hallway. Blaine even mentioned about applying to NYU  come the spring. That was perfect. 

When Blaine and Kurt arrived, there was the usual table ready for them. Kurt made sure that table was available.  There was more in store for what Kurt had for Blaine. 

“Kurt? Are you sure you're okay?” Blaine asked for the umpteenth time. It was true, Kurt was acting a little edgy. He was nervous, anxious and excited. Even Kurt's dad and Carole were going to show up soon. Granted, Kurt did this once but Blaine also sang with him when they got back together. This time, Kurt was on his own.

“I am. I'm just...a little nervous,” Kurt admitted as they sat down. He turned to the barista behind the counter. The manager for the Lima Bean was more than willing to help Kurt at his request. The barista nodded, he was ready.

“What are you nervous about?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine...there's something I really want to say, so just let me talk,” Kurt said. Blaine just nodded. Kurt saw Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana sitting at a table. They were just the few he recruited to help.

“I meant what I said,” Kurt started. Blaine looked at him with a confused look, but Kurt continued. “I said that I still loved you and I was going to win back your forgiveness and your heart.”

“Kurt...” Blaine started.

“You forgave me, I know. That felt really great to hear. I know we've been through so much. We had a lot of firsts, too. In fact, this is where you first told me you loved me,” Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled as he remembered that day.

“I know.”

“There were a lot of laughs, fights, crying, but you know what? I wouldn't trade any of my time with you for anything. I love you more than anything, Blaine Devon Anderson. This time...it's my turn, serenade you.”

Blaine was about to question when he heard the melodies around the shop. He fought the urge to see who was singing because Kurt was still looking at him, all nervousness was gone. Kurt was about to sing to him.

 _I know I took the path that you would never want from me_  
I know I let you down, didn't I?  
So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me  
Well I'm just a slave unto the night

Kurt got up from the table, but he kept his eyes on Blaine. He walked backwards toward the barista counter. It had been cleared of anything that could break. As Kurt walked backwards, a few other boys joined him as they were singing the background. Blaine immediately recognized them. His old friends from Dalton – Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Thad.

_Now remember when I told that's last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears_

_I know I took the path that you would never want from me  
I gave you hell through all the years_

It took a long time to track down the old Warbler boys Kurt actually considered his friends. Kurt didn't ask Sebastian or any of the other new Warblers. He wanted to recreate the goodness he had with Warblers that also involved Blaine. Kurt even managed to recruit Mike to help them come up with a good routine.

Sam, Artie, Jake, Ryder and Unique jumped on the chance to help. Kurt called everybody he could. The performance had to go perfectly. He had a feeling Kurt had Blaine's heart and it was just within his reach. They grew together, they fought, they cried but they loved each other. They were different from when they were in high school. That wasn't a bad thing, though. It meant that they grew, and it was time to grow together – not just as one, but also as two.

_So I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you_

_I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you_

Blaine gasped as, in perfect sync, Kurt and his old Warbler friends sang and jumped onto the counter. It was a simple routine but Kurt was singing to Blaine and only Blaine. He could hear the others around the shop sing along with the chorus. Blaine didn't take his eyes away from Kurt, not even to glance around at his old friends.

There was so many times Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he loved him and wanted to be with him. For a little while, something stopped him – fear of getting hurt again, of course. But the more time he and Kurt spent together, the more that fear slipped away from him. They talked like they never have before. Everything was out in the open, there were no secrets, whether it was what they wanted to hear or not. If something bothered the other, they said something. Both admitted that they had seen a therapist, and they spent the whole night talking about that fateful night in New York.

Blaine couldn't regret any of that time with Kurt. And now, here Kurt was, actually singing to Blaine this time.

 _I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams_  
Would I come running home to you  
I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth  
There's you in everything I do

_Now remember when I told that's last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears_

_I know I took the path that you would never want from me  
I gave you hell through all the years_

Kurt and the Warblers jumped off the counter and suddenly there were people banging on tables, creating a beat. At that point, the melody started to soften as Kurt carefully walked over to Blaine. He held out his hands to Blaine. He didn't grab for them, but waited for him. Blaine put his hands into Kurt's and let him lead him off the chair and toward the middle of the floor. This time, Kurt was face to face with Blaine, caressing his hands. Kurt was making himself vulnerable for Blaine, letting himself have that intimate touch he always wanted.

Blaine didn't pull away, his eyes never left Kurt's.

 _Don't tell me that I'm wrong_  
I've walked that road before  
And left you on your own 

_And please believe them when they say_  
That it's left for yesterday  
And the records that I play  
  
Please forgive me…

_For all I've done…_

There was no chance to make a response. Because Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and pulled Kurt in for a hard, passionate kiss. Kurt was surprised for a small second before he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him as tight as he could against him. The song was still being sung, but neither one cared. They pulled away from the kiss, but their faces were still touching. They smiled at one another, enjoying being in the other's arms, at last.

“You've _always_ had my heart. I love you so much,” Blaine whispered. Kurt felt like crying. He hugged Blaine. He looked up to see his father and Carole smiling at them. As the song ended, Jeff came up and was the first to hug Kurt and Blaine. Soon, Nick joined, then Wes, then David, Rachel and the others came to join.

Kurt wanted to just leave with Blaine so they could be alone, but he couldn't help but feel happy as everybody came to hug them. Santana and Brittany finally made their way to them. Brittany hugged Blaine the tightest then hugged Kurt.

“I'm happy for you,” Santana said honestly. Blaine half smirked at Santana.

“I am too! Oh! Double wedding! We could have a double wedding!” Brittany exclaimed happily.

“No!” Santana, Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. Brittany was disappointed.

“All right, I know you two wanna be alone so you can have your nasty make-up sex. Get out while I'm still being nice about it,” Santana said.

Blaine and Kurt didn't have to be told twice. Burt hugged Blaine before they could leave the shop. He knew they had to be alone right now, but he had a feeling that very soon, there was going to be another wedding and he wouldn't be able to keep it together, watching his son get married. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
